1986 in literature
The year 1986 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Michael Grade. Controller of BBC One, axes plans to televise Ian Curteis's The Falklands Play. New books *Kingsley Amis - The Old Devils *Piers Anthony - Ghost *Jeffrey Archer - A Matter of Honour *James Axler - Pilgrimage to Hell and Red Holocaust *Iain Banks - The Bridge *Thomas Bernhard - Auslöschung *Anita Brookner - A Misalliance *Orson Scott Card - Speaker for the Dead *Tom Clancy - Red Storm Rising *James Clavell - Whirlwind *Jackie Collins - Hollywood Husbands *Pat Conroy - The Prince of Tides *Hugh Cook - The Wizards and the Warriors *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Regiment *Bernard & Judy Cornwell (as Susannah Kells) - Coat of Arms (aka The Aristocrats) *Richard Ford - The Sportswriter *John Gardner - Nobody Lives For Ever *Jacques Godbout - Une histoire américaine *Carl Hiaasen - Tourist Season *Kazuo Ishiguro - An Artist of the Floating World *Brian Jacques - Redwall *Diana Wynne Jones - Howl's Moving Castle *Stephen King - It *W.P. Kinsella - The Fence Post Chronicles *Judith Krantz - I'll Take Manhattan *Louis L'Amour - Last of the Breed *John le Carré - A Perfect Spy *Tanith Lee - Dreams of Dark and Light: The Great Short Fiction of Tanith Lee *Gordon Lish - Dear Mr. Capote *H.P. Lovecraft - Dagon and Other Macabre Tales corrected edition *Robert Ludlum - The Bourne Supremacy *Amin Maalouf - Leo Africanus *Allan Massie - Augustus *Robert Munsch - Love You Forever *Patrick O'Brian - The Reverse of the Medal *Robert B. Parker - Taming a Sea Horse *Ellis Peters - The Rose Rent *Belva Plain - The Golden Cup *Anthony Powell - The Fisher King *Terry Pratchett - The Light Fantastic *Reynolds Price - Kate Vaiden *James Purdy - In the Hollow of His Hand *José Saramago - O Ano da Morte de Ricardo Reis *Idries Shah - Kara Kush *Danielle Steel - Wanderlust *Peter Taylor - A Summons to Memphis *James Tiptree, Jr. - Tales of the Quintana Roo *Roger Zelazny - Blood of Amber New drama *Caryl Churchill& David Lan - A Mouthful of Birds *Willy Russell - Shirley Valentine Poetry *Kama Sywor Kamanda - Chants de brumes Non-fiction *Martin Amis - The Moronic Inferno and Other Visits to America *Dionne Brand - Rivers Have Sources, Trees Have Roots: Speaking of Racism *Richard Dawkins - The Blind Watchmaker *Adrian Edmondson et al. - How to be a Complete Bastard *Flora Fraser - Beloved Emma *Mark Mathabane - Kaffir Boy *Farley Mowat - My Discovery of America *Marc Reisner - Cadillac Desert *Richard Rhodes - The Making of the Atomic Bomb *Mary Wilson - Dreamgirl: My Life As a Supreme Births *Caroline Bird, English poet Deaths * January 1 - Lord David Cecil, critic and biographer * January 4 - Christopher Isherwood, novelist * January 24 - L. Ron Hubbard, science fiction writer, founder of Scientology * February 11 - Frank Herbert, American science fiction author * March 4 - Elizabeth Smart, Canadian poet and novelist * March 18 - Bernard Malamud, novelist * April 14 - Simone de Beauvoir, philosopher and feminist writer * May 15 - Theodore White, writer * June 14 - Jorge Luis Borges, Argentine writer * August 1 - Lena Kennedy, novelist * August 3 - Beryl Markham, traveller and author * August 20 - Milton Acorn, Canadian poet, writer, and playwright * December 17 - J.F. Hendry, poet * December 19 - V.C. Andrews, novelist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Wole Soyinka Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Robin Walton, Glace Fruits * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Rhyll McMaster, Washing the Money and John A. Scott, St. Clair * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Robert Gray Selected Poems 1963-83 * Mary Gilmore Prize: Stephen Williams - A Crowd of Voices Canada * See 1986 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Michel Host, Valet de nuit * Prix Médicis French: Pierre Combescot, Les Funérailles de la Sardine * Prix Médicis International: John Hawkes, Aventures dans le commerce des peaux en Alaska United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Kingsley Amis, The Old Devils * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Berlie Doherty, Granny Was a Buffer Girl * Cholmondeley Award: Lawrence Durrell, James Fenton, Selima Hill * Eric Gregory Award: Mick North, Lachlan Mackinnon, Oliver Reynolds, Stephen Romer * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Jenny Joseph, Persephone * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: D. Felicitas Corrigan, Helen Waddell * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Norman MacCaig * Whitbread Best Book Award: Kazuo Ishiguro, An Artist of the Floating World United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Robley Wilson, Kingdoms of the Ordinary * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Drama: Sidney Kingsley * Frost Medal: Allen Ginsberg / Richard Eberhart * Nebula Award: Orson Scott Card, Speaker For the Dead * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Patricia MacLachlan, Sarah, Plain and Tall * Prometheus Award: Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson, The Illuminatus! Trilogy * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Larry McMurtry, Lonesome Dove * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Henry Taylor, The Flying Change Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: Manuel Vicent, Balada de Caín External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year